Denial
by Erisa Anai
Summary: After the defeat of the First, Buffy tries to deny her growing feelings for Faith but her dreams won't let her. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No one reads disclaimer but I don't feel like getting sued. I don't own Buffy so all you lawyers can piss off.

Warning: If homosexual thoughts /feelings /relationships /anything offends you then you shouldn't read this fic.

Prologue

Buffy:

Her eyes are dark with lust and stare straight through my soul. Suddenly she pounces on me, pushing me roughly back against a wall. I gasp to catch my breathe but her mouth instantly devours mine and her tongue invades me. I attempt to push her away but she grabs my wrists and slams them above my head and holds them there.

Suddenly her mouth is no longer on mine and I'm panting for air. Her right hand then slowly snakes its way down my arm, over my shoulder, and up my neck to cup my cheek. I look up into her eyes once again and lose my breathe. There is so much emotion showing that its too much to comprehend. I pull my gaze down from her powerful stare and find her lips. They are slightly parted and puffy and every breathe she takes sounds labored. I am mesmerized by how full they are and how soft they look.

"You want me." She whispers through those lips I stare at. Then slowly she leans forward and her luscious lips push closer to mine. I can feel my heart beating through my whole body as my breathing becomes shallow. She is only a hair away from me when she stops. I look up at her eyes again wondering why she has stopped when I feel myself plummeting down into darkness.

Ch. 1: Rude Awakening

Buffy:

I sit bolt up from where I'm lying down with my heart racing. Then I notice the white walls and white sheets and try to remember how I got here.

"Oh Buffy, are you ok?" Willow asks from somewhere.

I look left and see my best friend sitting on a chair beside me and her worry face on. "I'm fine Will." I say and smile reassuringly.

"That's good." She sighs in relief. "I'll tell Giles you're up." Willow exits the hospital room, leaving me alone.

I think now's a good time to recollect recent events. I remember Caleb and the First. Then opening the Hellmouth and activating the new slayers. The major fighting and losing Spike. Standing in front of the crater that once was Sunnydale and getting onto the bus. A while after that things start getting hazy. The door opens and Will and Giles step in.

"Good to see you awake, Buffy." Giles says as he and Will stand beside my bed.

"Good to be awake, Giles." I give another of my 1,000 watt smiles. "So could someone explain how I got here exactly?"

"Well on our way here you sort of collapsed in the bus. As soon as we arrived we rushed you and others who were injured to the hospital. You should have informed us of your injury because you lost a bit of blood. Thankfully we got here before any serious harm occurred and the doctors stitched up your wound that was already healing." Giles concluded his explanation. Since he mentioned it, I do feel a slight pain on my side and can just imagine how many stitches I have.

Took me a while to absorb all of the information, what do you expect, I suffered blood loss. "Ok so...where are we again?"

"We're in the Los Angeles Medical Treatment Facility." Willow answered.

"Oh of course, that's where we were headed and now we're here." I almost stutter out trying, but failing, to make it sound like I knew it all along. "Where's everyone else?"

"They are all safely tucked into comfy, fluffy beds in Angel's hotel, having overdue meetings with the Sandman." My best friend chimes with a goofy grin.

"Speaking of which, the doctors want to keep you overnight for observation. Will you be alright?" My watcher, or ex-watcher, whatever, asks and I cringe.

"I'll be lucky if I'm still alive after eating their wretched poison they call food. But if I must stay then I'll be fine." I hope.

"Well then, tomorrow we'll come and take you to the hotel as soon as possible. See you tomorrow Buffy, and get some rest." With that he squeezed my hand and left the room.

"I guess its past my bedtime too. See you in the morning Buff." I looked into the weary eyes of my friend and nodded.

With me alone in the room everything was so quiet. I understood the meaning of the phrase 'deafening silence' and adjusted my pillow with nothing else to do. My body was begging me to go to sleep but I was too tired, if that makes any sense. I felt totally drained, physically, mentally, emotionally. But I was relieved, I felt all weightless and worry-free. I checked the clock up on the wall; it was 10:25 pm. That's when I felt someone or something headed my way.

First it stated off like a low hum in the background but as it got closer and the feeling got more focused, I relaxed and waited for her to come in. I'm not sure how I knew it was her, I mean now there are thousands of slayers out there that all sense the same, but I guess I wasn't expecting anyone else.

She opened the door slowly and closed it softly. When she turned to me and saw that I was awake she swaggered her way to the foot of my bed. "Hey B, shouldn't you be catching some Z's or something?" Faith asks leaning over.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else? I'm pretty sure visiting hours are over." I say jokingly. I'm glad it didn't come out as an insult, when I'm talking to Faith that happens often and I'm in no condition to start a fight.

"Yeah well it'll take more than clean-freaks in white coats to kick me out. Besides, did you ever notice how the security guards in hospitals are the tubby ones with jelly at the corner of their mouths? Seems natural thought cuz they'll eat anything, including hospital food." I can't help but laugh a little at her comment cuz I know it's true.

"So really what are you doing here?" I ask after I settle down.

"You know, I'm almost offended," she says in mock anger, "can't a girl check up on a friend when she's hurt?" I make no comment and just stare at her blankly. "Ok then, if you must know I'm taking advantage of he fact that you're bed ridden. That way you won't punch me when I apologize."

I look at her clearly in confusion. "Faith, you don't..."

She cuts me off from finishing. "Yes Buffy, I do. I need to say it." She looks at me sternly and I stay quiet, this must be important for her because she used my name. "I just want to say how sorry I am for all the shit I pulled on you way back then. Nothing justifies what I did but at the time joining the Mayor was the only option I had. And I'm sorry bout Angel, sorry bout your mom, and sorry that you had to die. All of that might never of happened if things didn't turn out the way it did. But we'll never know cuz we can't change the past." She took a break before continuing. "Buffy, I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for all the mistakes I've made."

She takes a deep breathe and smiles up at me, I can't help but smile back at her sincere apology. I notice that those cute dimples are showing before she looks away from me. "Yeah so, that's what I needed to say. I'll be going now, you should try and get to sleep."

I watch her step towards the door but as her hand reaches the doorknob I stop her. "Wait, Faith."

She turns her head back over her shoulder, "Yeah, B?"

"Thanks for everything, I mean it. Couldn't have done it without you."

She puts on a faint smile, "No prob, B." Then I see something flicker in her eyes just before she leaves. I don't know what it was but I swear I've seen it before. I've seen it before and its nagging at me to remember from where.

Then all at once I'm attacked by images of a dream. Faith pushing me against a wall. Her kissing me then staring through my soul.

"You want me." She whispers just before I fall into nothing. I put my hand to my chest because my heart's trying to escape. I'm panting for air.

"Calm down, Buffy. It was only a dream. Only a dream." I tell myself. I slowly recline myself back down, not realizing that I had shot up into an upright position, and try relaxing. But no matter what I do I can't help but think about the dream and that haunting look I saw on Faith.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, big surprise there.

Ch. 2: Finding Answers

Buffy:

What a beautiful day it is! The sun is shining, birds are chirping, and I'm free at last. Free at last, free at last, thank God I'm free at last! Martin Luther King is so right. Giles and Dawn came to get me at the hospital in the morning and not a moment too soon. I was able to put one of the nurses in a straggle hold if she didn't let me use the bathroom alone. I was this close to kicking her ass when they came in and stopped me, I swear she is evil.

Anyways, they loaded me up in a black van I assumed they borrowed from Angel and hauled me to the Hyperion. We got there around noon and the rest of the scoobies, including Faith and Andrew, were in the lobby waiting.

"Buffster, good to see you. Your just in time for the mandatory post-apocalypse meeting." Xander greeted me as I took a seat next to him in the semicircle that had formed.

"Great, seems there's no rest for the weary." Is it so bad to want a free day?

"Sorry Buffy, but apparently not." Giles added while folding his arms and leaning against a table. "There is still many details we need to sort out before we take a break."

"Like what details?" Dawn asks innocently.

"For starters, what to do about the disbanded Council's bank accounts, the training of the new slayers, or our living arrangements."

"Wait G, when you say 'bank accounts' do you mean money?" Faith wondered out loud.

"Yes Faith, I have access to their finances from all over the world. Tokyo, Bangkok, Sydney, Mexico City, New York..."

"I say we spend it!" Everyone turned their heads to Faith like she was a tap dancing bear. "What? I meant like use it for stuff we need, clothes for example. When Sunnydale turned into a crater I lost some shit and I know everyone else did too."

"That's actually a very good idea Faith."

"That's an awesome idea!" Dawn interrupted. "We should have a day totally devoted to shopping!"

Though I loath to admit it, I need some stuff too. Like a toothbrush and more than two set of clothes.

"Then I guess that's settled. Tomorrow I shall provide everyone with a manageable amount of funds and we shall gather needed supplies." A lot of lips turned up into smiles at that sentence, especially mine. Shopping, its been way too long.

The rest of the meeting proceeded and there was talk of starting a new council, of course, and of starting training for the new slayers. There wasn't much that could really be decided, only ideas really, but I was distracted so I didn't hear much.

This was the first time that I wondered what to do with my life. My sole responsibility as the slayer had been lifted from my shoulders and I had no idea what to do now. I never really thought about any future careers, I never thought I'd get to be old enough, so now I had no plans at all. Well not totally, the slayers still needed training and I'd be their trainer. Also we needed to get out there and look for other slayers. So I wasn't totally lost, I'd use that time to figure out where to go from here. Yep, that's my plan.

That's when I started wondering about other people's plans. Everyone seemed like they knew what they were going to do except fo Faith. Yeah, me and Faith were going to be teaching the SIT's but after that what would she do? I couldn't exactly picture her holding down a steady job, that would be like trying to tame a wild animal.

I am looking across the room at her now thinking about what she could do. She has this concentrated face on with her eyebrows slightly knotted and eyes focused, kind of funny cuz I've never really seen her look like this before. Hell, I'm surprised that she isn't bored by all the talk flying around. Her time in prison must of taught her patience, finally. You know, Faith can act the badass, tough girl real well but she is much deeper than that.

Her apology the other night proved it. She was real sincere and nice, especially when she told me she would spend the rest of her life trying to redeem herself. I believe her. Sometimes I don't know what to expect from her. One minute we could be about to argue and the next were laughing like old friends. Guess that's what's so great about her. I'm starting to really admire the person she'd becoming.

She suddenly looks at me and I almost freeze but am able to turn my head away from her. Does she know I was looking at her? I peek back up at her and she staring directly at me with this I-caught-you-red-handed smirk. I quickly turn my head away again as I feel my checks start to redden. What? Why am I blushing? God! I just want to wipe that silly smirk off her face! You can forget all the nice things I said about her earlier.

All around me people start to get up off their seats and head in different directions. Guess that concludes the meeting. Dawn calls me to follow her upstairs to our room that I haven't seen yet and I follow, while discreetly avoiding a certain leather clad person.

I looked around the room me and Dawn were sharing. When you walk in, on your left is a small kitchen with all the necessary appliances in mini-mode and straight ahead is the living room with small couch and TV. A door on the right led to the bedroom, which held a queen size bed, and the bathroom. Overall it wasn't too bad, I heard there were smaller rooms so I wasn't complaining.

"Hey Dawn, which is Will's room?" I asked my sister who was pigging out on Doritos in front of the TV, lazy bum.

"First door to the left." She answered now batting an eye. Good Lord, I just get back from the hospital and the first thing she does is watch TV! And of all things to watch she's watching Passions!

I leave in a huff and head for Willow's door. I knock a few times but there's no answer. I knock once more before I think better of it. She's either not in there or is busy. I don't really want to think what she could be doing, especially if Kennedy's in there, so I decide to take a look around the place. One of the doors down the hall flies open and Rona is chasing a laughing Vi around. Vi somehow makes it back into their room and locks Rona out as Rona pounds on the door while screaming. I think its best I go downstairs for a while.

So I'm down here now and looking for something to do when I bump into Willow coming out of a door in the back.

"Hey Buffy, there you are. I was just about to come up and check on you. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, Will. Where've you been?" I ask curiously.

"With Giles in the back room. Angel has some very interesting and ancient texts that we were just looking through, you want to see?" She asks in her bookish excitement.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do."

As we were about to go into the room, Giles opened the door, narrowly missing breaking someone's nose.

"Oh sorry, girls. I um, have errands to run." He left out the main entrance leaving me and Will to shrug off his abrupt leave.

We made it inside the mini-library, what's up with hotels and minis, without any accidents. Willow started going on about this ancient era and that as I looked around. Some of these books really did look old, almost crumbling. She was showing me a collection of Aristotle's' hidden prophecies when I remembered a question that I had been meaning to ask her.

"Hey Will, do you know anything about dreams?"

She looked at me weird, "Dreams? What kind of dreams? Is it like prophetic, slayer dreams where some strange entity warns you about the end of the world, again? Because I'll have you know that I am getting quite fed up with apocalypses happening..."

I put my hands up to stop her babbling tirade. "No Will, nothing that major. Just regular, everyday dreams. Well not everyday cuz I don't have it everyday. And its not regular in the sense that I have these kinds of dreams often but..." She was honestly trying to follow me but I knew I lost her somewhere. "Just dreams in general." I concluded lamely.

"Oh well, dreams are just your unconscious trying to tell you something. There are a lot of hidden meanings involved really, weren't you paying any attention in our Psychology class at all?"

"Sorry, I think I was busy with other problems at the time." I say while thinking about what she said. But that couldn't be right, if my unconscious was sending me messages, why would it send me that kind of message? I know for a fact that I don't 'want' Faith. Hello! I'm straight. I'm not attracted to the same sex in any way. Plus, Faith? Of all people, Faith. Now that is simply ridiculous! She has more relationship issues than even me!

"BUFFY!"

"Huh? What?"

"You went space cadet on me there, you back on earth yet?" Willow asked putting some books away.

"Oh yeah, did you ask me something?"

"Yeah, I asked what kind of dream you had."

I waved my hand in the air, "Oh its nothing really, just curious."

She looked at me doubtfully for a while, "If you say Buff."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Buffy...damn.

Ch. 3: Shopping Spree

Faith:

BAM BAM BAM BAM!

"What! What's that!" I jump from my bed cuz of a loud ass noise. What the fuck is that!

BAM BAM BAM!

I hear it again coming from the front door and I storm out of the bedroom, pass the kitchen, and yank it open. Xander is standing there with his hand raised like he was about to knock again, eyes bugged out, mouth open, and skin pale.

"What!" I demand loudly and irritated.

"Uh...um..." If only looks could kill, he'd be a rotting corpse already. "Oh, um, just checking if you were up yet cuz we're gonna be leaving in a couple of minutes. Good thing too, cuz you were obviously still sleeping."

"Urg, what time is it?"

"Almost 11:00." 11:00? Damn.

"Thanks Xan." I'm about to close the door when Xander just has to say something else.

"And Faith, do you usually answer the door naked? Because if so..." I shut the door on him not even bothering to answer.

I walk back into my bedroom and collapse on the bed. That's strange, I overslept. I'm usually up by 7:00, 8:00 at the latest. And I didn't even do much the night before. I visited Wood to check how he's doing and we talked, but did nothing that would tire me out. I closed my eyes and relaxed before I had to get up and change when flashes of what felt like an old memory came to me.

Its pitch black in the room but I know its the old place the Boss got me. I'm standing in the middle of the darkness when I start hearing hissing sounds. I look around and still can't see anything but I feel cold scales brush against my ankles. The hissing gets louder and echoes throughout the room, there are probably hundreds of snakes around me now. I feel one of them wrap around my leg and squeeze, I try to get it off but I can't so I start to panic and get scared.

Then I see a sliver of light up ahead of me so I try my best to reach it. With every step I take it gets harder and harder to move, its like walking in quicksand. I'm almost at the light but I'm stuck, tears of frustration gather at the corner of my eyes. But the light widens open and blinds me. When I open my eyes again the room is bright with color and there are no snakes. I look in front of me and find Buffy in her red-leathered brilliance standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Thought I'd stop by." She walks over to me with a gleam in her eye. As she stands in front of me I think about how beautiful she is. The soft curves of her face, pouty lips, and those hazel-green eyes are one of the many reasons I fell in love with her in the first place. Her mouth now curves into the smile that I'll never get tired of seeing.

She leans into me and stares deep into my own eyes. "Give us a kiss." B whispers, using my words against me. I move my head down and capture her lips in a soft kiss that I imagine she'd be used to. Slowly, I trail my tongue against her sweet bottom lip and she slightly opens her mouth for me. I drive my tongue in, no longer restraining myself, and devour her. Soon she's pushing into me just as much as I'm pushing into her and the kiss becomes fierce and passionate.

The kiss is addicting and I don't want to stop but without any warning I start tasting a rustic tang. I pull back suddenly when I realize what it is. Its blood, and its mine. For the first time I notice a pain, like fire, in my gut and I look down to see my knife planted deep within me. B is gone when I fall to the floor wheezing and coughing up blood.

So that's why I didn't wake up. Whenever I have that dream, or nightmare, I tend to go into a deeper sleep. I get up with a sigh and look around the already messy room of mine for something to wear to the mall. I figure today I should use a bra and panties since I'll be trying on clothes, don't want to give anyone a heart attack...or do I?

After getting barely decent I strutted downstairs and met up with Xan-man and he handed me a couple hundred bucks. If I sweet talk G, do ya think he'd fork over more cash? Before I could act on my thoughts Red, Ken, and B came down and we head out to the dull, blue minivan G is waiting in outside.

Xan beats me to the passenger seat and I growl as I move to sit in the way back. He looks back at me with his stupid one eye and gives me the thumbs up. He's been testing my nerves since I woke up and I swear the first chance I get, he's going down.

"Hey, where's the kid?" I ask as Red and Ken get into the two-seated middle.

"Dawn went with the other girls and Cordelia in the black van." B answers as she's eyeing the seat next to me. Geez, she acts like she'll catch a disease or something. I wonder what the hell's she doing but when I look at her she turns away. Fine, let her sit on the stick stuck up her ass. When she finally sits down as far from me as possible we are ready to go.

The mall we get to is just like any other mall. There's shops, stands, and annoying teenagers. And don't forget the creepy, old men staring at those annoying teenagers. I didn't see my first store of choice, Fredrick's, so I decided to follow Red, Ken, and B when the guys split.

We walked into some store, didn't see what, but it had a leather miniskirt in the front so it couldn't be so bad. While I browsed around the racks looking for anything that caught my eye, B turned a corner and spotted me. Must have taken out that stick cuz she started talking to me again.

"Hey Faith, could you help me with something?"

"What with?" I asked still rummaging around. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that she held something behind her.

"I want your honest opinion now. Do you think this dress would look good on me?" Whatever she had behind her she took it out and placed it in front of her. I moved my gaze to look at her and couldn't help but flinch. Not that she wouldn't look good in it, she looks good in everything, but because of the unbidden memories it caused.

It was a pink dress that came up above the knee with flowers all across it. Flashbacks of me posing for the Boss in a hideous twin of the dress B held popped into my head. God, the embarrassment.

"Uh...its looks great, B" I carefully edged away from the "Dress of Fear."

"Faith! You're lying to me!" She whined before spinning around and stomping away. Thank God she took the dress with her.

After a while I found some clothes that I wanted to try on so I headed to the dressing rooms. There were five room all in a row but only the one at the way end near a large mirror was available. I was walking to it when the door to the stall next to it flew open and almost hit me.

"Hey, watch it when you open the door." I grumbled.

"Oh, sorry Faith." B's voice answered me so I looked up and lost my breathe. She was wearing a short red skirt and a black quarter-sleeve blouse that was off the shoulders. She has incredible legs and I have the urge to run my hands over the exposed skin of her shoulders. I see her lips moving and I think she's saying something to me.

I snap out of my Buffy-induced daze. "What'd ya say B?"

"I asked if this looks good. No lying this time." She huffs.

"You look gorgeous." I tell her simply looking in her eyes.

Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is she turning red? "Thanks." She says and goes back into her dressing room.

I finally make in into my own room and start trying on various pieces of clothing. I'm in that leather miniskirt I saw in the front with a deep red, V-neck top looking myself over in the mirror. My legs look long and sexy, especially cuz of the black boots, and the shirt reveals just enough cleavage. I smile when I hear a knock.

"Hey Faith, its Buffy."

"Yeah?" I ask as I open the door. The look on B's face is hilarious, it resembles what Xan-man looked like when I answered the door naked this morning. If B's this bad, I wonder what'd she look like if she opened my door this morning instead of Xan. A grin forms at the edge of my lips, I can't help it. "See something ya like?"

B starts rapidly blinking, "Uh just wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet the others, after paying for your stuff, and get something to eat."

"Sure, I'm starved."

"Ok." My grin turns into a full blown smile after she leaves and I close the door. B's been acting pretty weird around me lately. During the meeting I caught her staring at me, then she avoids any contact, and just now she couldn't tear her eyes away from me. Maybe my unrequited love for her isn't so unrequited after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do you think I own BTVS? If you do then you deserve to be bitch slapped by the one and only Faith then have a stake shoved up your ass by Joss Whedon.

Ch. 4: Gettin' Friendly

Faith:

When we all came back from our day of shopping I was in a damn good mood. The day started out bad but ended great. Honestly, I haven't had so much fun in a long time. Everyone was laughing and joking around with each other, having a good time. The newbies aren't really that bad either, they're a good bunch of kids. I even got B and Red to laugh when Xan-man was kicked out of Victoria Secret, which I had everything to do with. Told ya I'd get him back for earlier.

So when we came back to the hotel and I suggested we go out and check the clubs, there were no objections. Queen C told me about this hot place not too far away called the Red Room, so in about an hour everyone was dressed to kill and ready to go. Though I had to admit I looked sexy as hell in my black, skin-tight, signature leather pants and black, backless top the showed off my stomach, I had nothing on B. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She had on this simple, tiny red dress, but it hugged ALL her curves so well...damn, she got curves!

"Hey, maybe you should pick up your jaw from the floor before someone trips on it." Kenny, that brat, whispered in my ear a little loudly.

I glared at her as she tried holding in her laughter and the room suddenly got hotter. Must've been cuz of all the people in one place. On the way to the club I kept my distance from B until I had full control of my body once again. It sucks how she can turn me into a horny, teenage boy just by wearing a tight dress.

We got to the club and found out there was a reason they called it the Red Room. Almost everything was the color red, the bar, tables, couches, lights, dance floor... The gang sat at some tables while me and Xan-man ordered some drinks. At the bar I reacquainted myself with an old friend of mine, Jack, and had some shots of him. By the time we got back to the tables with the other's drinks I was feeling the music. I convinced some girls to come out and dance with me and that's when the good time officially started.

On the dance floor I let myself go and just let my body move to the music. I could feel the beat of the song vibrate through my veins and pump into my blood. I loved losing myself like this, its like I'm not me anymore, I'm only another person in the crowd. But at the same time I could feel the eyes of others on me as they followed my movements lustfully, it gave me a sense of power. There were some bold guys that tried to dance with me but I easily moved away so I could enjoy myself more.

Curiously, I gazed around me to see what the others were doing. I instantly saw the newbies dancing with themselves a little to my side. Then I spotted Dawn talking with Xan near the bar, I took a second look at how close they looked and smirked to myself. I turned back to the original table and saw Red, Kenny, and B were the only ones there talking. Before I looked away though, I saw Red and Ken get up and move to join the dance. That left B alone and gave me the perfect opportunity to test my earlier theory.

Stealthily, I moved off the dance floor and moved to the bar to get a drink before I made my way back to B. "Hey." I said as I plopped down on a chair next to her.

"Hey." She said back as I sipped my drink. That 'hey' sounded pretty sad.

"You ok?" I ask nicely looking at her.

She looked at me for a second before training her eyes down to her own drink and smiled. "Yeah, I'm five by five." We both laughed a bit at that and I felt her mood lighten up.

I heard the DJ put on a song I liked and chugged down the remaining liquid my bottle held. I stood up quickly and yanked B's arm with me.

"What are you doing?" She asked surprised and a little resistant.

"Come with me." I say huskily with a wink just to embarrass her, which I did. "Come on and just dance with me." I pleaded. She still looked hesitant but I pulled her to the floor anyways.

People move out of our way so we make it to the middle of all the dancing fast. There is enough room for both of us to keep our personal space and I close my eyes and start dancing. I don't have to see to know that B isn't moving, but after a little while she is and soon loses herself in the music too. I peek through slotted eyes and watch the beautiful woman in front of me let go and have fun.

We continue to dance as the night goes on and are slowly pushed closer together as the floor gets more crowded. Then I feel a hand brush against my hip that sends goosebumps all over my skin. I open my eyes and find B so close, almost pressed into me, with her eyes still shut and completely oblivious to anything around her. I decide to screw it and lazily wrap a loose arm around her waist and keep dancing. She opened her eyes for a while and saw me but didn't pull away and closed her eyes again.

Little by little I hold her tighter till she wrapped an arm around my neck. If the music weren't so loud I'm pretty certain she would have heard my heart beating a mile a minute. Whenever she'd brush against me it was like being touched by fire and ice at the same time. My skin would burn but there would be a chill in its wake that caused me to shiver. If she knew what she was doing to me, she didn't let it show as she kept dancing with a little smile at the corner of her lips.

One of the songs ended when she opened her green eyes again and unwrapped her arm from me. My heart dropped at the loss of contact and I took my arm back from around her and looked at her questioningly.

"I'm getting kinda tired so I'm just gonna go sit down for a while over there." She motioned to the tables where most of the others were.

"Yeah, me too. Want anything at the bar?"

"No, but thanks." She gave me that beautiful smile of her's and walked off.

I headed the other way and regained my breathe that I hadn't known I lost. My chest felt like it was under tons of pressure but it didn't hurt, it just made me sigh every other breathe. Damn that girl, look what she's doing to me! I thought sourly but with a grin on my lips I couldn't wipe away as I ordered a much needed drink. I needed something to distract me from the thoughts plaguing my mind when my eyes caught a VERY intriguing sight on a slightly hidden couch in the corner.

I wondered what I could do that would squeeze the most fun out of this situation. Deciding an upfront accusation would do I walked over to the occupied couple on the red couch.

"They grow up so fast." I announce dripping with sarcasm and waiting for their shocked faces. Dawn and Xander pull apart from each other so fast that Xan-man fall over the armrest and sprawls on the floor. Entrance fee to a hot club: $10. Cost of drinks at a hot club: $7. The look on Xander's face when I catching him sucking face with B's little sister: priceless.

I took a seat on the couch before I started rolling on the ground in laughter as Dawnie helped Xan-man up. Can today get any better? I think happily between laughs.

"Faith, stop laughing! Its not THAT funny." D scolds me standing next to Xan.

"If you saw your faces you would know it WAS that funny." I retort and regain my composure. "But truthfully, its not all that surprising. Tweedle D finally gettin' together with Tweedle Dumb." They look insulted, which looks funny so I chuckle.

"Hey, I resent that statement. If anything she's Tweedle Dumb." Xan say, does he even know what he says sometimes?

"Hey!" D yells and smacks him on the arm and he cowers in fear. She turns back to me with a serious expression. "Faith, could you do us a favor and just keep this between us please?"

Her pout and puppy dog eyes remind me so much of B that I can't say no. "Sure, whatever. But one day I will collect that favor, from the both of you."

"Thanks Faith." She says relieved as she hugs me. "You always were so cool."

I pull away from her and put back my tough, bad ass look on. "I know, but if you really don't want to get caught I don't think making out ten feet away from your sister is the brightest idea." I got off the couch and picked up my beer before I passed by Xan and whispered in his ear. "Better take care of her." He nodded his understanding.

I walked back to the table and sat at the only empty chair next to Kenny. I did a double take of the group and noticed that B was no longer here.

"Hey Kenny, where's B?" I interrupted her conversation with Rona.

"I think I saw her go to the bathroom." She answered quickly before turning back.

I thought about waiting for her to come back but I'm not known for my patience. Plus I needed to use the bathroom to so I got up again and went in the direction Ken pointed to. Remember when I asked if the day could get any better? Well the Powers That Bedecided to answer me witha resounding 'NO' as I got to the less crowded part of the club. There, in the dark lighting against the wall stood Angel and B, my B, kissing.

I don't know how long I stayed there watching them. Time held no meaning as my blood ran ice cold. My heart stopped and I couldn't breath. Then, like lightning, I understood what being staked in the heart felt like. But I didn't turn to ash like I wish I did, instead that stake was being rammed again and again into my chest and wouldn't stop. Next thing I see is the back door of the club as I rush through it into the dark alley behind.

I don't know what I was doing or where I was going, I just knew that I had to get out of there. I had to or else I would have done something incredibly stupid. The second I saw soul boy with B I wanted to kill him. Not just kill him, I wanted to beat him with my bare hands till all that was left of him was a bloody smear on the floor, walls, and ceiling that would match the club. I wanted to rip his heart out and tear it apart so he could imagine what I felt, and that scared the shit out of me.

I knew that it was wrong and that I shouldn't do it but I don't think I ever wanted to do something so much in my life. I just wanted to hurt something, hurt someone, anyone, destroy. I walked the midnight streets alone with my fury and pain. I couldn't let go of the anger cuz once I did I would only feel sorrow. And I had cried over that bitch, Buffy, too many times already to start again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me no own Buffy.

Ch 5: The Announcement

Buffy:

The day started off so good, how could it end like this? I'm leaning against the wall near the bathroom of the club just thinking to myself. Angel came into the club after I was done dancing and I immediately went to him. I've been meaning to continue our conversation from Sunnydale before it blew up and now seemed as good a time as any.

"Angel." I let out as a sigh when I stood directly in front of him.

"Buffy." His brooding slipped a bit from his face and he had a softer look, but it still looked so tortured. I sensed that his next words would not be happy so before he could say them I pulled him down and kissed his cold lips. I don't know what it was but this kiss felt so different. It was almost like it was...empty.

I pulled back when I felt something was wrong, seriously wrong. "Why are you here?" I asked worriedly.

"Just came by to get some information about a case from a connection, but it doesn't look like he's here."

"Is that all you came here for? Maybe you could stay with me for a while." I say hopefully.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea." His brooding tortured face went back on in full affect.

And then from there, in layman terms, he broke up with me. We weren't in an active relationship or anything, but in Sunnydale the last time I saw him there was a definite possibility of us getting back together. But he very thoroughly explained to me that because of his curse we could never really be happy together. All he wants for me is my happiness and if our relationship is in the way of that then we shouldn't be in one. After that he left.

I should feel heartbroken, like my world is over, like there's nothing worth living for. I should but I don't. The most I feel is foolish for believing things could work between us and for thinking that I was still madly, deeply in love with him. The truth is I'm not, maybe I was once but that was a long time ago. I've been lying to myself for so long that I don't know what I should feel anymore.

So I'm just leaning against the wall near the bathroom alone wondering what to do now. I let out a deep sigh and prepare myself to face my friends. I walk back to the tables and find everyone laughing about some joke that Xander told. I take my seat next to Will and she looks surprised.

"Buffy, where've you been?"

"Oh just the restroom, long lines and all." I give a small white lie, I was close to the restroom.

"I thought you were with Faith." That's when I realize Faith isn't here.

"No, where is she?"

"I don't know, haven't seen her for a while but Kennedy said she was looking for you."

"I didn't see her, where could she be?" I really didn't see her and she wouldn't disappear on us, right?

"Don't worry Buffy, this is Faith we're talking about. She's probably somewhere taking care of her um, 'business'." Will said with air quotes and all.

Faith's 'business'. I felt a pang at that thought. She's probably out back near the dumpsters taking care of her uuughhh with the last guy that looked at her. I can't believe her, she ditched me to screw some jerk. Just when I thought Faith had changed into a sweet, caring individual she reverts back to her selfish, slutty ways. That's just the icing on the cake of this roller coaster day.

Around me people were unaware of my plight and were having the time of their life. It was sickening and I was getting tired of it. I couldn't get into a good mood or even attempt a smile if my life depended on it right now.

"Willow." I called.

"Yeah Buff?" She answered innocently.

"I'm going to go back to the hotel, I'm feeling pretty tired." I'm not lying, I do feel tired.

"You want me to come with you, cuz I could." She said only because she's my best friend and obligated to. I could tell she didn't want to leave her girlfriend's side.

"No Will, that's ok. Stay and have a good time."

She looked to consider it for a while. "If you say Buff, good night."

"Night Will." I say and smile then head out hoping no one stops to question me.

It took me only a couple of minutes to walk back to the hotel and I entered quietly, wanting to take a shower and crawl into bed so I can forget this day. But when I got inside I found Giles talking to a roughed up Faith. The was no blood anywhere but she was covered in dust and the strings that held her top secure looked like they were about to snap.

"What happened?" I asked alarmed.

Giles looked up and saw me, "Faith just ran into some vampires, shouldn't you be with the others?"

I didn't answer so I could frown at Faith. "I was just about to ask Faith the same question." She was probably ambushed while she was doing her 'business'. Faith didn't look at me and didn't even answer, she kept facing Giles.

"So could you do that for me G?" She asked him.

"I don't agree with your decision, Faith, but I respect it. So yes, the arrangements will be made and everything ready in the morning." What the hell were they talking about?

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked looking between the both of them.

"Faith, I believe you should at least tell Buffy."

I look expectantly at her and for the first time since I got here she look at me. I don't know what I did but in her eyes it looks like I betrayed her or something. She holds her cold, angry stare with me. Less than an hour ago weren't we just dancing together? Now it feels like we're enemies the way she looking at me.

"I've decided that LA just isn't the place for me so tomorrow morning I'm leaving to Cleveland." I just stood there dumbstruck. She's...leaving. What? That can't be, why would she leave me?

After her announcement, Faith went outside to have a smoke and I followed her soon after. The cold, night air that hit me when I stepped outside was refreshing. I found Faith a few feet away, leaning against the wall as she smoked. I approached her but she didn't acknowledge my presence. Even when I was right in front of her she refused to look at me.

I quickly became irritated with her ignorance. "Why are you leaving." I said in the calmest voice possible for me at the moment. Right now I was in no mood for any of her bullshit.

She finished her cigarette and flicked it to the street before answering, still not looking at me. "Because I can't stay here."

What kind of answer is that? "And why can't you stay here?"

She took a deep breathe and exhaled. "Its complicated." She said before pushing off the wall and walking down the street away from the hotel.

I wasn't about to let her escape that easy. "Where the hell are you going?" I ask on the verge of yelling as I followed behind her.

"Somewhere."

Well now isn't she the talker. "Faith, WAIT!"

She turned around abruptly and faced me so fast that I almost ran into her. "Look B, just let it drop ok? I just need to leave and that's that. I don't want to or have to explain myself. You wouldn't understand anyways." She turned and power walked her way into one of many allies in LA.

What did she say? That I wouldn't understand? I'm a very understanding person, what the hell is she talking about and why won't she just tell me? So I run right into the ally after her. It doesn't take me long to catch up with her. I grab her arm tightly and force her to turn and face me. She is breathing hard and her eyes flash with anger and frustration.

"What the hell, B! Why the fuck can't you leave me alone?" She accuses and yanks her arm out of my hold.

"All I want to know is the reason why you are leaving and then maybe I'll let you go where ever you want!" We both are heated up and if things get out of hand both of us are going to be seriously injured.

She started to chuckle a bit and I really hoped she wasn't having a relapse in the psychotic. "You want to know why, B? You really want to know?" I kept silent and waited for her to continue. "Fine, its cuz of you. I can't stay cuz of you!"

Because of me? Why? Did I do something wrong? I thought we were finally becoming friends. "But why? I thought we were friends."

Now she was right out loud laughing and it was starting to scare me so I took a few steps back. "You see B, that's exactly why! I don't want to be your friend, I can't be your friend."

Why is she saying these thing? It hurts me more with each word she speaks. I feel my chest tighten up and eyes getting moist. "But..."

"B, you drive me crazy!" She is on a rampage now, "You always find a way to screw me up, even if you don't mean to! When I'm around you I could feel like I'm on the highest mountain, then all you have to do is say a word and I feel like the lowest scum that walks this earth. But what sucks most of all is that you don't even realize it! You have no clue what I'm going through because your eyes are always set on you God damned, undead, Prince Charming!"

She ceased her tirade and eyed me. Her eyes were cold and chills went down my spine. There is something dark about the whole atmosphere now and I can't help but step away a little more from her. "And after spelling it out for you, you still don't get it." She says almost to herself.

I'm about to say something but I forget it when I see her taking a step towards me. I want to move back more but I stand my ground, I refuse to be intimidated. Slowly, I look up from the ground to her face and inhale sharply as deja vu decides to play tricks on me.

Her eyes are dark with lust and stare straight through my soul. Suddenly she pounces on me, pushing me roughly back against a wall. I gasp to catch my breathe but her mouth instantly devours mine and her tongue invades me. I can taste the nicotine on her lips but it is mixed with another taste that I can only describe as Faith. Oh my God, I can't believe this is really happening. I attempt to push her away but she grabs my wrists and slams them above my head and holds them there.

Suddenly her mouth is no longer on mine and I'm panting for air. Her right hand then slowly snakes its way down my arm, over my shoulder, and up my neck to cup my cheek. I look up into her eyes once again and lose my breathe. There is so much emotion showing that its too much to comprehend. Those same eyes that I only caught glimpses of when I was actually awake and stared into every night. I pull my gaze down from her powerful stare and find her lips just as I've always done. They are slightly parted and puffy and every breathe she takes sounds labored. I am mesmerized by how full they are and how soft they look.

I'm expecting her to say those words that I've heard her say repeatedly at night but I don't.

"I love you." She whispered so low that I barely heard it.

Time stopped and my body froze. I held my breathe and panicked. That can't be right, she can't mean it, she can't. "No." I said to myself and shook my head, this can't be happening. "NO!" I said louder and successfully pushed her away so hard she crashed into the dumpster on the opposite side. Without a second look I ran back to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All hail Joss Whedon.

Ch. 6: Leaving On A Jet Plane

Faith:

I sat on the ground at the foot of the filthy dumpster with one leg hugged against my chest by both my arms. My forehead resting on my knee as tears silently escape their confines. They trickled down my checks to the corners of my mouth that formed into a sardonic smile. Why was I smiling? I was mocking myself for being such a dumbass. Even though I knew B wasn't gay, that she would never accept a relationship with me, that she would reject me; I still had hoped she cared. Now I sit in a dark alley, next to a smelly dump, broken and alone. This is where hope gets you. I knew this would happen, I knew but I still believed. I have no one to blame but myself.

It hurts so much more than I ever felt before. More than when she stabbed me, more than when I killed Finch, even more than when my mother left me. The sky above me is getting lighter, must've stayed here longer than I thought. I need to go and get packed but I stay just a while longer before I have to put on my mask. After so many years I like to think that I've become an expert at hiding my feelings, but no matter what I do or say I can still feel the pain.

I pick myself up from the ground and stretch my sore muscles. While I'm walking to the hotel I wipe away any traces of my tears and pray to all higher beings that I don't see B, or anyone for that matter. I make it to my room at the end of the hall without incident, everyone must be crashed out since its only around 5 am. I find a suitcase in the closet and get my stuff packed, all I own in this world fits into one suitcase. Hey, that's better than what I had before.

I take a last look around the room, the unmade bed, empty closet, white bathroom, then I leave. When I get downstairs G-man is already there sitting on one of the couches waiting for me. He sees me so he puts down his coffee and gets up.

"Good morning Faith, did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." More like a crack baby, I smile and put my suitcase down.

"Good, I hope last night you and Buffy reconciled your differences."

"We sure did, everything's five by five." Like hell it is.

"Alright then, I see you have your things ready. Here's your ticket and some necessities. You shouldn't have any problems, your records are clean and everything has been taken care of. I have also taken the liberty of setting up a bank account in your name so you'll have enough money to get settled in."

G handed me what I needed and I almost started crying right then and there because someone actually cared about me to do all this. "Thanks G." I said then hugged him. He was very surprised but hugged me back, then we pulled away after a while.

"Y-you know Faith, you don't have to go. Though at times it can get tense, your presence here is greatly appreciated. A-and the girls look up to you, Dawn looks up to you, I'm sure they'll be saddened to he..."

"Look G-man," I interrupted him, "It's real cool of you to do all this for me in short notice and without a solid reason out of me, but you should save the speech for another time. I've made up my mind about this already. I can't stay here, I feel caged again. I just got out of prison and want to enjoy my freedom. Maybe when I've had enough partying I'll come for a visit, but right now I need to leave before I go crazy, again."

He gave me one of those stern, thinking looks you see parents give their kids when they ask permission to go out. It would've been comical if the situation wasn't so serious. "Alright then, if you say. Just remember that we're here for you when you need help and that you're welcome back anytime."

I gave him a real smile for his concern, he was unexpectedly making this harder than it should be. "I'll remember, and don't worry so much G, it makes that young, handsome face of your's look old." I joked with him to lighten the mood and picked up my things.

I silently walked to the doors of the Hyperion to get into the cab that was waiting outside. Before I went out I turned around for one last time. "Hey G-man, tell them goodbye for me." He nodded and I let the door close behind me.

Buffy:

Her eyes are dark with lust and stare straight through my soul. Suddenly she pounces on me, pushing me roughly back against a wall. I gasp to catch my breathe but her mouth instantly devours mine and her tongue invades me. I can taste the nicotine on her lips but it is mixed with another taste that I can only describe as Faith. With her warm, soft lips on mine I try to figure out this unknown flavor that confuses me so much. Its like something I've been looking for so long and have only now found it. It is getting extremely hot, like my body is on fire, but it isn't hot enough so I press myself hard into Faith and wrap my arms tight around her waist. The kiss has become like a battle, or a war, either way I refuse to surrender.

Suddenly her mouth is no longer on mine and we're both panting for air. Her arms are around my neck and now her right hand slowly snakes over my shoulder, and up my neck to cup my cheek. I look up into her eyes once again and lose my breathe. There is so much emotion showing that its almost too much to comprehend, almost. But now I understand them, can't believe that I didn't recognize it before. Those soulful brown eyes have a softness to them that I have only seen directed towards me. She is offering everything she has to me, all her pain, trust, happiness, and all her love.

"I love you." She whispered so low that I barely heard it, but I don't need to because I already know its true.

"I love you, too." I answer back, finally able to admit it and accept it. Everything is so clear now, like shades were pulled back from a window so I could see the sun. My epiphany filled me with so much emotion but I felt so light and weightless holding Faith in my arms. I leaned up to close the short distance between our lips and closed my eyes. Then I felt her pull back suddenly out of our embrace. I opened my eyes in alarm and looked around but she was gone. I was alone in the darkness and began falling.

A/N:

Dun dun dun... I love cliff hangers!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Just let me finish my story without legal actions, please.

A/N:

Here it is, the potential final chapter to my first BTVS fanfic.

Chapter 7: She's Gone

Buffy:

I shot off the bed, literally, and was looking around the bedroom frantically. Where's Faith? Where's Faith? Is all that is going through my head right now. After looking under the bed and in the bathtub my common sense came back to me and I ran out of my room down the hall to Faith's room. I didn't cross my mind till much later that Dawn wasn't in the room when I woke up.

I don't remember ever moving so fast in my life but it still felt too slow. A thousand thoughts raced though my mind before I finally reached Faith's door. I love her more than anyone before and it is scary but exciting at the same time. I can't believe how stupid I am to only realize it now. There was a million signs all around me but I just ignored them. I am the biggest idiot on earth, also the biggest bitch. I acted so mean to her last night. Faith doesn't open up often, if at all, and last night she told me she loved me and I threw it back in her face. I need to apologize to her before she's gone. Oh God, what if she left already? Please, still be here, please Faith...

I barged through the door without knocking. She wasn't in the living room or kitchen, which left the bedroom or the bath. I shoved into the bedroom door calling her name but it died on my lips. She wasn't in here either, or in the bathroom. The bed was messy but the closet and drawers had been visibly emptied. The room was empty, there was no Faith. She left...

She's gone...and its because I pushed her away. My world was crumbling beneath me and I could barely stand. I sank to my knees at the foot of the bed and lay my head down on the mattress over my folded arms. I let the sobs I had been holding in out and they poured out of me like a waterfall. I was too late, she really is gone. My misery crowded around me, it squeezed my heart with barbed wire while choking my throat. I could barely breath through my fit of coughing. After the fit was over I tried taking deep breathes but I couldn't get enough oxygen in my lungs. No matter how much air I took in I still felt empty.

As I lay my head on the bed, her bed, I recognized a familiar scent. Just like her unique taste, Faith had a unique smell. Definitely not a bad smell, it is fresh and earthy with just a trace of smoke. Can't think of any better words to describe it, but I know its of Faith. I never thought about it before but I could sometimes tell she was around because my slayer senses would pick up her scent. Funny how I never noticed it till she was gone. Now this is all I have left of her.

I unintentionally balled up my fists and my nails dug into my flesh. A wave of anger passed through me. I am mad at myself for so many reasons, but the biggest reason is that all I'm doing is sitting here and crying. No, I refuse to give up so easily. I will get Faith back if its the last thing I do. I can't let her go.

I check the alarm on the nightstand, its 6:00. I don't know how long she has been gone but its early so I hope she hasn't left the state already. I ran back to my room and pull on the first decent clothes I see and some shoes before going back out and banging on Giles' door. He isn't answering so I start calling out his name and knocking louder.

"Buffy?"

I spin around and Giles is standing behind me with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Giles! When did Faith leave?" I ask right away.

"Um, why wou..."

"GILES! I need to know now." I try to hurry him up.

"Oh, about half an hour ago."

"Great, what's her flight number?" Yes, I can still catch up to her!

"I think its flight 88 or it cou..."

"Thanks Giles, I got to go." I jetted down the stair and out the door to hail a taxi.

Forty minutes of whining and worrying got me to the airport, I hate traffic. When the car stopped at the doors I jumped out and ran in with the cabbie yelling at me. I forgot to bring any money and didn't have the time to explain that to him. At that moment, as fate would have it, the speakers came on and announce that Flight 88 would now be boarding. In a dead sprint, I followed the signs that pointed to the flight terminal. I got many stares and dirty looks but I didn't care, as long as I got to Faith in time.

I was just about to reach it when I found an escalator that I needed to go on had a line, metal detectors, and security checking your tickets. Crap. The speakers came on again to announce the final boarding call for Flight 88. Fuck it. On the left, there was another escalator going down instead of up and no one was on it. Times like these are when I love slayer speed. I was at the top before security noticed what I did.

Across the room filled with chairs, people were still passing through the doors that led to the plane.

"Faith!" I yelled out, not caring if I looked like a lunatic. I was halfway there when these two big idiots in blue stepped in front of me and blocked my way.

"Miss, we're gonna ask you to come with us." The one on the right with a mustache asked.

"No, I have to get to Faith before she leaves." I said loudly and called out for Faith again.

"Miss, you have to calm down and come with us." The scrawny, cock-eyed one said next.

"Look, all I want to do is talk to her." I tried to reason with them before I hurt them.

I was tensing my arm for a punch when I felt it pulled back with my other arm. I turned around in surprise and found that two other idiots had snuck up behind me was about to tie my hands with plastic straps. Before they could I back kicked one of them lightly in the stomach and he doubled over.

The other three circled around me while I heard one of them radio for backup. I tried to look past them to see if Faith heard me but just then Mustache-man decided to use his stun gun on me. He lunged at me but I sidestepped and grabbed his wrist. I twisted his arm behind his back and he dropped his weapon. Then Scrawny thought he could subdue me by putting me in a choke hold, but I steadied my feet and flipped him over me to land on his back, doesn't look like he'll be getting up anytime soon. Suddenly my body went numb and my hair at the back of my neck stood on its ends as I fell to the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the last security guard reach for my hands with the straps again but before he could tighten them he was pulled away from me and hit the wall. My mind was a little hazy but I was getting the feeling back in my body when I heard the voice of an angel.

"B, are you alright?" She turned me over gently and pulled me to sit up with her left arm supporting me from behind my back. She was looking at me, worry written all over her beautiful face, but there was also that skeptical, questioning look. I was overjoyed, she didn't leave me, she came back! Before I knew what I was doing, I had grabbed the back of her neck and pressed my lips tight against her's.

Even though she was frozen stiff, I held onto her and the kiss like it was my only chance of survival. Then I felt the familiar flame light up in me as Faith cupped my cheek and trailed her tongue along my bottom lip. She relaxed when I parted my lips to let her in and I couldn't help but slip into her hot mouth and taste her back. I had been wanting this for so long and now that I have it I plan on making up for lost time.

I was just about to push Faith to the ground and ravish her with intense, loving kisses to try to satisfy my craving, when I heard a commotion coming our way. We broke apart at the same time to see the LA Police heading towards us. Oh crap, again. I thought about running from them while me and Faith stood up, but when I saw the guns they were holding, I decided that it wouldn't be such a great idea. I was about to have a panic attack at the thought of being arrested for the first time, and you want to know what the love of my life that I had done all this for was doing? She was laughing!

"What's so funny, Faith?" I asked in mock anger as the cops approached us with handcuffs.

"B, were are about to be arrested and you're wearing a Barney the Dinosaur shirt, that's definitely not going to boost your street cred." My ears are turning red and I'm speechless. Today officially marks as the most embarrassing day of my life. The cop behind me is snickering as he's reading my rights and cuffing me.

I groan, pitifully at the whole situation. This isn't how I pictured things would go. I saw myself finding Faith at the luggage check-in and calling out her name, pleadingly across the room with an echo. Then she would turn around and look dead at me like I was the only person there and immediately drop everything she was doing. There would be absolute silence as we walked, then gradually ran to each other to meet in the middle of the floor. All it would take was one look into my eyes and she would know that I loved her and then we would come together in an scorching kiss.

In reality, I made myself like a total fool. We are now being escorted out of the airport and making our way to the squad cars. I look over my shoulder t Faith, who is giving attitude to the cop, and know that it was all worth it. This is just a small price to pay for all the wrong I have done her. The officers shove us into the back of the vehicle and haul us to the local police station. I only now realize how uncomfortable it is to sit with your arms behind your back.

I turn so that me back is against the door and I'm facing Faith. She is in a similar position and we stare at each other without speaking. I want to tell her so much but I can't form words with my mouth. But I look at her and I know she's waiting for me to say something, so I gather up my courage and speak.

"Faith, I'm sorry." She's about to say something but I cut her off. "No, let me finish. Last night, when you kissed me, I realized something that I wasn't ready to admit. And then you told me you loved me, and that scared me more than anything in my life. It scared me because it broke my whole view of who you are. You are only supposed to be the tough, bad ass, party girl, dark slayer; but what you said proved that you are so much more than that. That night I looked into your eyes and for the first time saw the real you. The Faith that has a scarred past, who doesn't trust anyone because she's been betrayed too many times, who tries to run away because she thinks she isn't strong enough to deal, who is only looking to find someone who cares."

At this point I'm holding back the tears but my voice is thick with emotion. "And when I saw that in your eyes I knew what I thought before was wrong. But I didn't want to be wrong so I tried to deny what you said and ran off. Because if I was wrong about you, then I could also be wrong about everything else. Especially about how I feel about you."

Right now its getting really hard to continue speaking, and by the water in Faith's eye I know I'm not the only one getting emotional. "Faith, ever since I was in the hospital I've been dreaming about you kissing me and I would wake up always wishing it was real. But I pushed myself into denial because I thought wanting you would only lead to heartbreak. You were known for getting some, then getting gone, but I didn't want you to leave me. So I made myself believe that the dreams meant nothing so I could avoid all the pain. But you told me you loved me and I can't pretend anymore, especially when I almost lost you. Now, I accept my feelings for you and can admit them, even though I might still get hurt. Faith, I am in love with you and I ho..."

I was going to say 'I hope you can forgive me for hurting you' but my mind shut down when I felt those full, juicy lips press hard against mine. I've heard that this is the only way to stop babbling and I must say that it is very effective. I was lost in my own little world when I realized those lips I adore were no longer present. I returned from my daze to see a wildly grinning Faith in front of me.

"B, I love you too, but you talk way too much." I think my heart just did a double backhand spring into my stomach. I felt like some pre-teen girl that just got asked out to the dance by a pop idol. Am I glowing? I'm pretty sure I'm glowing. And why can't I stop smiling? Who cares, I'm happy.

So my first night with Faith was spent in a jail cell with a 50 year old, pyromaniac called Mrs.. Apple and 20 something schizophrenic named Lisa, Anna, and George. Yep, definitely a story to tell the kids.

NEVER THE END

A/N:

OMG, its done. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. .


End file.
